Pabbo Stories
by ShiNe9519
Summary: Disaat Ryeowook ingin mencurahkan hatinya, itu malah membuat Yesung menangis. Nah'kan? YeWook pairing. Need RnR, please?


TITLE : PABBO STORIES (Fakta YeWook)

Rated : T~~~

Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook

* * *

_Gue tahu.. fine.. gue tahu.. SUPER JUNIOR milik ELF. Tapi.. gue peringatin ya! Catet! Eunhyuk itu punya gue! Dia punya gue! –abaikan-_

_Ya, intinya mereka adalah milik kita bersama~~ *promo trans*_

.

.

_Disaat aku menangis, yang ingin aku lakukan adalah bercerita padamu, hyung._

.

BRAK!

Itulah suara pintu kamar yang dibuka keras oleh tangan kecil dari Kim Ryeowook. Yang mungkin menurut author tangannya masih lebih besar dari pada tangan milik Kim Jong Woon. Okay.. back to Ryeowook doing.. mengapa dia membanting pintu kamar? Apa karena dia berharap semoga Leeteuk akan mengadu pada manager dan mengatakan bahwa mereka butuh daun pintu yang baru? No! Dia tidak..

"YESUNG-HYUNG!" butuh.. huh.. baiklah, dia sebenarnya sedang mencari sosok namjachingunya. Karena tak merasakan kehadirannya, Wookie langsung membanting pintu itu lagi. Author yakin.. 1 kali lagi dia banting pasti bakalan dapet piring cantik dari sunglight.. *benerkan?*

Sedangkan 2 ekor hewan.. *buagh!* maaf.. 2 ekor namja.. *duang!* sorry.. 2 orang namja.. *kasih jempol ama readers* menatap kamar itu dengan herannya. Mereka saling pandang lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Menurutmu.. ada apa dengan Wookie?" tanya namja dengan kostum ikan nemo. Bisa ketebakkan dia siapa? Yak! Tepat! Dia Eunhyuk! *gampar pake buku ensiklopedi* maksudnya Lee Donghae.

Sedangkan namja yang sedang memakan pisang hanya mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin habis menangin piring cantik waktu belanja di supermarket," yang biasa dipanggil oleh ELF dengan panggilan Evil Magnae.. *author digiles ama bis* (Reader : lu apal personil suju kagak sih! Author : apalah! Reader : yang tadi itu Eunhyuk! Author : hah? Kunyuk? *budeg* Reader : *angkat obor*)

Okay, back ke Wookie yang sekarang berada dikamar. Dia langsung melesatkan tubuhnya di kasur sakral milik Yesung dan memeluk Ddrakoma dengan erat.. –pending- -mikir- -lola- WAIT! SALAH PELUK WOY! BACK BACK! 4-2-2 bego! (reader : Thor, lu bisa serius gk? Author : aih.. iya, galak amat)

Ralat.. Wookie, dia memeluk erat boneka kura-kura yang diberikan Yesung untuk anniversary mereka yang ke.. sekianlah!

"Huweee.. Hyung cepatlah pulang~~" nelangsa di Ryeowook. Ckckck..

.

~Yesung POV

"Gamshanida, Yesung-sshi.." ucap produser rekaman padaku sambil membungkuk yang langsung kebalas dengan membungkuk.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tunggu dan mengambil tasku. Sambil berjalan, aku mengambil ponselku lalu menyalakannya.

"BUJUG!" teriakku kaget hampir terjungkal kejepit lift. 50 misscall dari My Chagiya Wookie Chagi *eaaaa*. "Gile.. ini ngapa yak pacar aye nelfon segini banyak?" (-_- ini sejak kapan Yesung belajar bahasa batak? ) Aku membuka salah satu pesan dari 150 pesan yang masuk diponsel ini. Isinya.. '_Hyung, cepatlah pulang~~' _dan semuanya sama.. ya enggak usah gini-gini jugakan? Pulsa itu mahal.. aku juga enggak punya pulsa..

Tiba-tiba didepanku muncul orang dengan piyama enggak etisnya, "STOP! Kalau galau jangan risau! Pake kartu joker!"

Apa sih satu ini, aku langsung melesatkan langkahku menuju mobilku dan segera membawanya kembali menuju dorm. Aish! Kau kenapa chagiya? *eaaa* *author dibantai yeppa*

~Yesung POV End

.

~Normal POV

Sesampainya di TKP, Yesung langsung mengetuk keras pintu dorm, "SIAPAPUN! BUKA PINTUNYA! CEPAT! AKU UDAH ENGGAK TAHAN! MANA KAMERA? LAMBAIKAN!*ini Yesung kekunci apa gimana sih?*"

Cklek.. dengan pelan pintu itu terbuka, "Ada apa sih, hyung? Enggak perlu hancurin pintu juga.." wush! Dengan cepat Yesung masuk dan melesat menuju kamarnya. ".. kan?" tanya Kyuhyun cengo.

"Wookie!" teriak Yesung sambil mendobrak pintu kamarnya. YEEEY! Akhirnya dapet pintu baru.. asek asek.. *buagh!* "Gwaenchana, chagi!" dia berhasil membuat seorang Ryeowook terperanjat kaget.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Wookie berlari memeluk Yesung erat. "Hyung.. aku tadi habisin uang belanja bulanan! Huweee!" ucapnya menangis keras dalam pelukkan Yesung.

Yesung menautkan, "Jadi hanya karena itu.. Bwahahahaha.. *tawa evil*" Yesung mencoba menenangkan Wookie dengan segala cara yang ia miliki.

Akan tetapi.. Wookie tetaplah Ryeowook.. dia terus menangis walau namjachingunya sudah menengkannya. "Hiks.. Hiks.." kini malah bertambah satu suara tangisan dikamar mereka.

Wookie mendongakkan kepalanya, "Hyung.. nangis?"

"Habisnya kau menangis terus.. aku.. jadi ikutan nangis.. huweeee!"

Jadinya sekarang, satu roomate itu sedang bernangis-nangis bersama dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Dan member lain yang melihat itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat pasangan aneh itu. Masalah sekarang.. siapa yang bakalan menenangkan mereka berdua? Ah.. tauk ah..

**-END-**

.

.

_Akhirnya.. aku membuat fanfic setelah vakumb nulis! *bacanya males ya* Huh.. semoga saya masih bisa berkarya diumur saya yang menginjakkan 17 tahun._

_Untuk Readers bersediakah kalian menjadi kekasihku? *readers pergi* Mian.. mian! Maksud saya memberikan reviews pada fanfic kali ini. Walau kalian hanya meninggalkan tanda titik saya hargai itu dengan harga yang tinggi._

**_Gamshamnida, chingu ^^_**

_NB : Oh iya.. kalian tahu, kenapa dari tadi aku menulis nama Ryeowook dengan Wookie? Karena nama Ryeowook itu kepanjangan kalo aku tulis. Sekian.. –abaikan-_


End file.
